ASDFMOVIE: Gravity Falls Edition
by NakedStache
Summary: Great scenes reacted! I've seen number 1-8 and asdfmovie deleted scenes, asdfmovie2 deleted scenes, and ASDFMOVIE8 deleted scenes
1. Chapter 1

Dipper: I wanna Go to the Moon!

Wendy: Why wait?

(Wendy kicks Dipper to the moon)

Dipper: Ahhhhh!

* * *

><p>(ASDFMOVIE and Gravity Falls Logo appear)<p>

* * *

><p>Mabel: I baked you a pie!<p>

Dipper: Oh Boy what flavor

Mabel: Pie flavor

(mini-pie pops out of the pie)

* * *

><p>(Dipper Wendy Mabel are sitting around when waddles runs up)<p>

Waddles: Everybody do da flop!

(Waddles flops on to the floor a second later Dipper Wendy and Mabel flop

* * *

><p>(Dipper, Mabel, And Wendy are standing by the mystery shack)<p>

Dipper: Joey don't do it you have so much to live for

(Waddles runs in)

Waddles: Everybody do da flop!

(Waddles flops down then Dipper Wendy and Mabel 1 minute later Grunkle Stan hits the ground)

* * *

><p>(Dipper and Waddles are standing around then Dipper punches Waddles)<p>

Waddles: Hey What the heck was that for?

(The words Level up appear)

Off-Screen cool sounding guy: LEVEL UP!

* * *

><p>(The words The science show sit there on screen for a couple seconds then when the words disappear Dipper is Standing there)<p>

Dipper: Piano!

(A piano falls on Dipper)

Dipper under piano so off-screen: whose idea was this?

* * *

><p>Wow That was fun!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Baby giggling; Blendin Blandin pretends to take his nose)

**Blendin Blandin:** Got your nose!

(Bill bursts in through the door)

**Bill:** Look out! He's got a nose! (fires his Magical fire)

* * *

><p><strong>Gideon: <strong>Hello, parking meter.

**Parking meter:** Hello!

(Gideon is surprised and dismayed)

* * *

><p><strong>Mabel:<strong> Somebody help me! I'm being robbed!

**Gideon:** I'll save you! Tree powers activate!

(Gideon turns into a tree)

* * *

><p>Dipper<strong>: mmmm<strong> Yum!

(cuts the cake)

**Cake: _AAAAHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!_**

**Dipper: ** Noooooooo!

**Cake:_ THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!_**

**Dipper:** What have I done?

**Cake: _TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!_**

**Cupcakes:** Daddy!

(cake falls off the side of the table)

**Dipper**: Noooooooo-

**Cupcakes:** -oooooooooo

(cake hits the floor)

* * *

><p>Mabel: Ha, ha! They said I could never teach Waddles to drive!<p>

Waddles: QINK!

Mabel: No, Waddles! NOOOO!

(Waddles drives off of cliff)

* * *

><p>Grenda: (carrying a knife) Hey, you wanna play catch the knife?<p>

Candy: Sure! (gets shot in the face)

Grenda: (carrying a gun) Man, I suck at this game.

* * *

><p>Waddles: Hey Dipper do you wanna eat me?<p>

Dipper: No thanks, Waddles.

Waddles: But I wanna die!

* * *

><p>Stan: Oh, I'm so full...<p>

Waddles: Do you have room for a pig?

Stan: No.

Waddles: Why won't you let me die?

* * *

><p>Dipper: Hey Wendy, are you an angel? 'Cause I'm allergic to feathers. (pukes)<p>

* * *

><p>The end<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I used asdfmite for this episode. It is now asdfbillmite

* * *

><p>Mabel: Bill, have you seen my pig?<p>

Bill: Yes. I ate him.

(Mabel cries)

* * *

><p>End of asdfmite scenes turned into asdfbillmite! Now for more ASDFMOVIE!<p>

* * *

><p>Mabel: Have you seen the pig?<p>

Stan: No, I think he got outside!

_(as Mabel leaves, Stan's head zips open to reveal Waddles)_

Waddles: **You fool...**

* * *

><p><em>(Dipper is very slowly playing a Jack in a Box tune. The camera pans out to reveal he is standing in the heart of a crime scene being investigated by Officer Blubs.)<em>

* * *

><p>Singers: Invisible Gideon Adventures!<p>

Dipper: Hey, Gideon, catch the frisbee!

_(the frisbee sails across the shot, creating a small fountain of blood before another erupts on the floor)_

Dipper: G-Gideon?

* * *

><p><em>(static shots of an apple and orange with faces drawn on)<em>

Young Dipper Jr.: Hey, apple! Apple! Apple! Hey, apple!

Dipper: Well, we failed. _(loads shotgun)_ Don't look, Wendy.

* * *

><p>Singer: He's a magical Pig flying through the s-<p>

_(Pig suddenly blows itself up, and his head lands on the shoulders of Gideon on the ground.)_

Gideon: I love it!

* * *

><p>Doctor: Dipper, I'm afraid you have brain cancer.<p>

_(Suddenly, pineapples! The Doctor and Dipper are surrounded by pineapples, and Dipper's head has been replaced with a pineapple)_

Doctor: Well, the good news is you don't have brain cancer anymore...

_(Dipper's pineapple head falls off)_

* * *

><p>BYE<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(Waddles is floating in sky)

**singing voice:** He's a magical pig flying through the sky on a magical...

(camera zooms out to show 2 soldiers, Dipper and Wendy, Wendy is holding a rocket launcher)

**Dipper: **shoot it down.

(Wendy fires rocket launcher)

(Waddles explodes)

* * *

><p>Dying Dipper: *gagging*<p>

Wendy: Is anybody here a doctor?

Gideon: I am!

(Dipper becomes Dead Dipper (He dies))

Wendy: Well, you're a nerd! (high fives Dead Dipper)

* * *

><p>Wendy: Hey Dipper what did you get for your birthday?<p>

Dipper: I got older!

Wendy: Hahahah-

(Dipper rapidly ages)

Wendy: Ahhh! That is weird.

* * *

><p>Dipper: Hey Wendy, play that one about falling down the stairs!<p>

Wendy: Sure thing, Dipper!

(Wendy falls down the stairs and hits piano and plays sour note)

Dipper: I love it!

* * *

><p>Dipper (Off-Screen): And now, Pigs.<p>

Waddles: (After long silence) QINK!

Pig: I was just about to say that!

Waddles: Are you serious?

Pig: Totally!

Waddles: Ah, that is spooky!

Pig: We are so in sync!

* * *

><p>Bye 4 now<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

And now all of asdfmovie8 in Gravity Falls

* * *

><p>Mabel: Hey, Piglet! I love you Piglet!<p>

Pig Mother: Stay away from my Piglet!

Waddles: But mother, I love him.

* * *

><p>Dipper: Doctor Waddles, I'm afraid of backstories!<p>

Doctor Waddles: When did this all start?

Dipper: Well- AAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p>Dipper: Hey! What time is it?<p>

Waddles: IT'S PIG TIME!

Mabel: Uuh, actually, it's 12:30...

(awkward silence)

Waddles: ...Somebody kill me!

* * *

><p>Lazy Susan: Stan, you need to pay for your food!<p>

Stan: Nope! (hurks up burger and leaves)

* * *

><p>Gideon's Mom : Oh, Gideon, don't cry! (Gideon cries) Seriously. Gideon. Cut it out. (Gideon still crying) Gideon! This is the worst day EVER.<p>

* * *

><p>(And now, Waddles pretending to be a man.)<p>

Gideon: Dipper, are you a cow?

Dipper: What? No.

Waddles: yeah me neither you guys want to go skateboards

* * *

><p>Mabel: My boyfriend said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!<p>

Pafica: Hehe! My boyfriend said that too!

Mabel: (stabs Woman 2) There can be only one.

* * *

><p>Dipper: Oh no! Giant flying SHEEP!<p>

Mabel: ...Those are clouds.

Dipper: NOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>Dipper: You're leavin' me?<p>

Wendy: Sorry Dipper, I've met a REAL man.

Waddles: hi babe yes i am real man you want to go skateboards?

* * *

><p>(Waddles Qinking)<p>

Mabel: You're adopted!

(High-pich dunn plays)

(Waddles saddens)

* * *

><p>(Dipper Jr. presses a button on the elevator, then leaves just before it opens up)<p>

Old Dipper: You darn kids get off my property!

* * *

><p>Dipper: Knock knock! Who is there? A mirror! I am lonely...<p>

* * *

><p>Stan: Would you like to see a magic trick!?<p>

Tourist: (smiling) ...No!

* * *

><p>Dipper: Aww, look at the little baby!<p>

Little Baby: (stupid baby sound)

Dipper: And now look at the big baby!

Big Baby: ...Wah.

* * *

><p>Orphanage Master Mabel: The orphans... They're all dead! What kind of man would do this!?<p>

Waddles: (going skateboards through a pile of the dead orphans) ...Skateboards.

* * *

><p>THE END LOLOLOLOLOL<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Waddles is either bored or frustrated)

Mabel: (orbiting round Waddles): Yyyyyyyyyyou're fat!

(Waddles suddenly smiles)

* * *

><p>Happy Dipper: Hey buddy, turn that frown upside down!<p>

Sad Dipper: Okay! (turns his head upside down and promptly dies)

* * *

><p>Wendy: Ooh, pig!<p>

Dipper: Oh, careful, honey he has a knife.

Waddles: Wha-? N-No, I don't!

* * *

><p>Door: Knock knock!<p>

Dipper: Who's there?

Door: _(slamming open on the Dipper)_ The door!


End file.
